harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger's mother
Mrs. Granger is a Muggle dentist and the mother of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the mother-in-law of Ron Weasley and the grandmother of Rose and Hugo Weasley. Biography Life before discovery 1979-1990 Mrs. Granger would have had to been a well-qualified individual to go on to study for a career in dentistry. Some time after becoming a dentist she married her husband Mr. Granger and around January 1979 Mrs. Granger would become pregnant and on September 19, 1979 she would give birth to a baby girl who she would name Hermione Jean Granger. Her daughter would attend a muggle school and was rather bright for her age. Sometime in her early life Hermione would go camping in the Forest of Dean with her parents. Deathly Hallows Hermione mentions camping in the Forest of Dean. Life after discovery 1990-1991 In 1990 shortly before their daughters birthday September 19, Mrs. Granger would unexpectedly receive a letter in the post from Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, this letter would change her life. The letter told her and her husband that their daughter, Hermione was a witch and she was old enough to begin her education at Hogwarts where she will study magic. Due to both her and her husband being Muggles their daughter is a Muggle-born witch, though it's implied she has a magical gene that was lost many generations back in her family but resurfaced with her conception. Both Hermione's parents were proud of their daughter, and did not take badly to the discovery of her being a witch. This, though,made them understand how strange things happened to her when she was a young child. 1992-1996 In 1992, Mrs. Granger and her husband accompanied their daughter to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies, and met her friends Harry and Ron Weasley, as well as Ron's family. Arthur Weasley was delighted to meet them, as he has a fascination for the Muggle world, and took the Grangers out for a drink.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Proud of their daughter, Mrs. and Mr. Granger correspond with Hermione by owl post while she is at school''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and took her for a holiday in FranceHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They planned to take her skiing during the Christmas holidays of 1995, but Hermione cancelled and instead ended up going to 12 Grimmauld Place to cheer up Harry, who had been refusing to speak to any of the house's occupants and spend Christmas with the Weasley family. 1997-1998 In 1997, Hermione modified her mother's memory so that she believed she was Monica Wilkins, who did not have a daughter and who wanted to live in Australia, as well as her father so that he believed he was Wendell Wilkins. This was to protect her parents from Death Eaters during the worst of the Second Wizarding War, as their daughter was very close friends with Harry Potter and she was a muggle-born. Also if the event ever occurred where her parents were identified and tortured for information, they would not be able to give any memory of their daughter.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Sometime after the war ended in 1998, Hermione found her parents and restored their memories back to their original state. Later on in her life she would become a grandmother to Rose and Hugo Weasley and the mother-in-law of Ron Weasley, her daughter's boyfriend and future husband. Behind the scenes *Mrs. Granger was portrayed by Heather Bleasdale in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *Mrs. Granger will be portrayed by Michelle Fairley in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsDaily Potter: Actress "Michelle Fairley" confirmed as Mrs. Granger on "Deathly Hallows" movies. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Mrs Granger Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Category:Unnamed family members‎